


Fine, Really.

by Dragoncyborg



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Emotions, F/M, Future Relationships Added Later, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Johnny is basically Mark's big bro in this, M/M, Post-Break Up, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncyborg/pseuds/Dragoncyborg
Summary: Sometimes he was dumb though, because when he glances over at the stuffed lion on his bed, he hates his past self. No matter how many times he repeats within his head that he was fine, the truth is, he's really not fine at all.





	Fine, Really.

Mark picks up the shot glass someone placed in front of him, and clinked it with those closest to him. He wasn't sure who ordered another round of shots, but he was not about to argue free drinks. "Bottoms up!" He hears someone yell and downs the drink. He knew that with all he had drank already, he was already getting past his tipsy mark; however, he could not find it within him to care. He was out with his friends for the first time in weeks. They had all been busy due to finals, and now that the semester was over he had a couple weeks to let the events of the last few months sink in. Tonight though, tonight was a distraction. 

The distraction was going well enough until somehow he was left alone, at the table that they had made their own. Being alone gifted him too much time, to let his thoughts drift to topics he would rather not delve into quite yet. He promises he is handling it well, but too much time left alone with thoughts would affect anyone in his situation. He was doing fine, even all his friends could tell he was getting better. He was fine, really.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there alone at the table, but all he knew was that in that moment he just wanted to go home and cry himself to sleep. A miracle must have been on his side though, because soon enough Johnny talking into his ear. "Hey, the lights triggered one of Taeil's headaches. Want to head back to the apartment? Yuta said he could drop you off after his shift if you wanted to stay." 

"No, I'm ready," he says trying to get to his feet, albeit too quickly, because he manages to stumble before catching himself. 

"You okay?" Johnny asks in their native tongue. 

"I'm drunk." 

"I can see that," Johnny says with a laugh, keeping his arm on his elbow, in case he decided to make a fool of himself and trip on the way to the exit. "I meant in general." 

"I'm fine," he confirms and notices the look Johnny sends him out of his peripheral. "Really, I'm good. Don't worry about me." 

"I'm always worrying about you," Johnny says. "You are basically my younger brother, you know. I'm pretty sure your parents entrusted me with your life when they sent you here. So please if you're really not okay, let me know." 

"Yeah, yeah," Mark says forcing a laugh. He had moved to Korea when he was starting high school, and Johnny, being a family-friend got stuck with him. Johnny never seemed to mind though, since Mark's family payed for a lot of their expenses, and Mark was really like his younger brother anyways. 

Things had changed a bit since when he first started living with Johnny. Johnny had started dating someone he met in college named Taeil, and Taeil moved in with them two years before Mark graduated. Mark never minded though, because Taeil was nice, quiet, and made Johnny happier when he was around. The second was, the location of where they live. When Mark was in high school they lived closer to his school, but now that they were in college they lived closer to that and their jobs. 

Johnny manages to lead them out of the entrance, and they find Taeil, who was waiting close to the bouncer; he had befriended this particular one on their many journeys to this club. The guy gives them a curt nod when they approach Taeil. "Have a good night," Taeil says quietly to the bouncer, before looking Mark up and down, as if to inspect his state. 

"You're wasted," Taeil states. 

"Yup," Mark agrees. 

"Taeil make sure Mark doesn't fall," Johnny says. "I'll go get the car." 

"I can stand on my own," Mark yells towards Johnny's retreating figure causing Taeil to wince. "Sorry, hyung." 

"It's okay," Taeil dismisses, bringing his palm up to press at his throbbing forehead. Johnny pulls up to them in his battered up silver sedan, and Mark slides into the back letting Taeil have the spot next to his boyfriend. The ride back to the apartment was mostly spent in silence, except for the quiet whispers Johnny would occasionally let out; a habit he had while concentrating. 

The drive home was quick enough, much to their joy. Mark lags a bit in his drunken state to realize that the car was in fact park. It took Johnny opening his door to get him moving. Being the overprotective brother, although he would deny it, he was, Johnny watched him like a hawk on their way up the stairs. Mark didn't mind the eyes on him though, because if Johnny was making sure he didn't trip down the stairs, he didn't have to watch his steps. 

The door was left cracked open once they made it up the stairs, considering Taeil rushed ahead to get his medication and the snacks he swore helped him when a headache arose. "You can manage to make it to your room?" Johnny asks holding onto the wall, with one of his palms, to take off his shoes. 

"Yeah," Mark agrees kicking his own off, writing a mental note to place them neater in the morning. 

"Take some medicine before you go to sleep, and drink some water. You will be glad in the morning," Johnny says patting his shoulder before walking in the direction of his bedroom. Only once Mark hears the door closing down the hall can he convince himself to go to his own room. 

He enters his room sighing at the mess that was scattered about his room. It must be some metaphor for his mental state right now. The thought causes him to let out a disheartened laugh. He needed to calm himself down before he broke down, because if he broke down he wasn't sure how long it would take to build himself up again. Sometimes he was dumb though, because when he glances over at the stuffed lion on his bed, he hates his past self. No matter how many times he repeats within his head that he was fine, the truth is, he's really not fine at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Jungwoo will be in the next chapter, I promise. This is a prologue of sorts.


End file.
